Christmas party and more
by SammyLoves2Writes
Summary: A story I wrote for my awesome friend's birthday. Oneshot about Draco and Hermione's first christmas they're hosting together. Please enjoy and favorite and follow for the Birthday girl! (rated to be safe) Mainly Dramione some small little pieces if other ships.


**(sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes, It was done in a rush. *U*)**

Draco despite being tired from staying up late with Hermione last night setting up Christmas decorations, still got up at 7:30am to not only cook Hermione breakfast and try to figure out how to make her coffee (He really hates their Muggle coffee maker), He also was hoping for a kiss knowing that with their family's being here all day that they aren't going to have much times by themselves. Hearing Hermione shuffle her way downstairs, Draco quickly grabs a book from the counter and goes over to the doorway and pretends to start reading, under the mistletoe as Hermione shuffle her way through the door.

Hermione walks through the door, barely sparing him a glance as she going straight to the coffee maker as she lets him know that "Your book is upside down".

Draco pouts, looking at the book he turns it upside right and blushes at the book's title

**"Flow: The Cultural Story of Menstruation"**

Hermione chuckles, sitting down gripping her mug of her coffee in her cold hands warming them up, Draco tosses the book on the counter again, grabbing his and Hermione's plate sitting them down along with his cup of tea, taking a seat across from Hermione.

"So when will everyone be here today?" Draco asked sipping his tea, he doesn't understand how Hermione could drink that coffee stuff at least once a day, let alone as many times as she does.

"Well Harry and Ron are coming by early to make sure we can get a chance to talk before everyone else gets here, so I guess around three, cause Mrs, Weasley is coming by around 3:30-4:00?, I'm not sure exactly but around that, and Blaise is also coming by early, right?"

"Yeah, I told him around Three as well"

"Is Luna coming with him?" Hermione asked knowing that Blaise and Luna have been seeing each other and the fact that its going on 4 months strong is surprising for both him and Luna.

"Nah I think she's coming by later, how bout Potters and weasel's dates?"

"Ginny is coming with her mother and Lavender is coming later when it starts with the rest of the Weasley's and everyone else at 5"

"So we're not gonna have a lot of time to ourselves today, hm?" Draco asked a smirk already growing on his lips.

"I guess not," Hermione said smiling "Not even now" Hermione chuckled at the pout on Draco's face as she gets up, putting her dishes in the sink and walking to the door way so she could go get changed and head to work.

Draco sighs getting up to put his dishes in the sink as well but freeze as Hermione stands on her tippy toes to push her lips to his for a kiss, Draco quickly kisses back, awkwardly trying to wrap his arms around her with the dishes still in his hands, the kiss was slow and sweet, Hermione's lips soft with the taste of her coffee and a hint of her mint toothpaste, Draco grins pushing his lips closer, hoping that Hermione will ditch work today.

But all to soon Hermione pulls away, smiling "I found time for that" She speaks her voice had that know-it-all tone in it that he fell in love with watching as she walks away her bushy hair bouncing with her steps, Draco stands there staring as she walks away while he's left in awe, a piece of his silvery blonde hair falls in front of his eyes, and he hopes he can find time to squeeze in another kiss like that.

Draco doesn't have to go into work today, Harry and Ron only have a half day cause they need to train the new guys, while Draco did it last time so he got to stay home and finish setting things up, Which didn't take long with magic.

Soon the fireplace lit up with green flames and out stepped Blaise in a black suit and his very...festive tie, with the look from Draco, Blaise sighed simply saying "It's from Luna" Draco nodded accepting that for enough of an answer. "Why are you here so early?" Draco asked as he walks to the kitchen with Blaise following him, sitting at the breakfast bar, he grabs a green apple from the basket.

"decided to come see if you need any help?"

"Luna's dad's over?" Draco smirks knowingly at his oldest friend.

"I don't know why he freaks me out so much, I mean he's a Ravenclaw for Merlin sakes"Blaise runs his hands through his hair

"You're dating his daughter, He has that power over you"

"Man, you're lucky that Hermione's dad's not around, you get off easy"

"Oh yeah, I may not have her dad on my ass but all the Weasley's are, No not just Ron, Ginny and Harry, We're talking All of them, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George, Molly was scary but it was Arthur that really freaked me out, He's so calm...He was so calm, I faced Voldemort but Arthur calmly telling me what'd he'd do to me if I ever hurt Hermione and how their never find the body, I still have nightmares about." Blaise chuckles at the look on Draco's face, He looks around the room, his face now holding wonder and thoughtfulness

"Dude, Do you ever wonder where we would be if Hermione never grabbed your hand, I mean I'd like to think I would always be with Luna, even if you guys are the reason we've really had a chance, I like to think fate would somehow bring us together, But to be honest I think we both are lucky that Hermione wasn't having any of your shit" Draco nodded at his friends speech.

"Hey man, let's get to work, this Party have's to be perfect" Draco said waving his wand to bring the tray of cupcakes to him and Blaise at the breakfast bar, siting on the left of his friend "You frost, I decorate" Blaise sighs picking up the icing bag and grabbing a frosting bag and getting to work.

Half way through Blaise turns and watches Draco who is careful dashing the colorful sprinkles on top of the green frosting swirl and topping them with the yellow star.

"Dray, why aren't we using magic?" Blaise asked, his suit jacket now hanging on the back of the chair he's siting on his sleeves rolled up and his head resting in his hand with his elbow on the counter staring at Draco.

"Hermione doesn't like me using magic for everything, plus this is pretty fun" Draco said not turning to look at his friend as he smiles at the cupcake he just put together, before pushing it to the side with the others

"You are enjoying this too much" Blaise glares at his friend, before sighing and reaching for another red valet cupcake with the blue cupcake paper and looks at it "So we got Blue paper, Red cupcakes, Green frosting and a yellow star, why did you go with all the houses for the theme? I mean this is your's and Hermione first christmas party you're hosting why not red and Green?"

"We thought about it, but then it would be our party and It's not it for the family, and not everyone is a Slytherin or Gryffindor, Luna's a Ravenclaw and she and Cho will be here, Hannah is Neville's date and she's a Hufflepuff and I think Hermione said Susan bones will be coming aswell"

"Okay that makes sense but dude, I'm being 100% serious when I say that you sounded just like Hermione right now" Draco squints his eyes at him in a glare

"Tosser, just hand me a fucking cupcake" Blaise chuckles

Hermione walks in the apartment and turns into the kitchen to see that the cupcakes had been decorated and placed neatly along the breakfast counter, Hermione smiles and see's that Blaise eating a cupcake, sneaking up behind him, to scare him.

"Shouldn't you wait till the party?" Hermione speaks into Blaise's ear making him jump and Her laugh, coughing Blaise glares at her playfully

"I frosted over 20 cupcakes I deserve this" He says stuffing the rest of the cupcake in his mouth, pulling Hermione into a hug, that she gladly returned.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked pulling away from the hug.

"In the bedroom getting ready."

"Oh I should to, the boys will be over to chat then I have to help Molly cook" Blaise nodded,

"Alright, do you need me to anything" Hermione was about to say no but heard the fireplace go off and Harry's familiar voice ring through, followed by Ron's

"Knock knock, We're here"

"Hey Mione' , do you have any food out yet? I'm starving" Hermione chuckles

"Yeah go keep them company while I change, and keep Ron away from the cupcakes"

"Yes ma'am"

Hermione opens her and Draco's bedroom door, seeing Draco putting on a his sliver button up with the sleeves rolled up, Seeing Hermione he stops buttoning and smiles, at her as she walks over, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"How was work?"

"Someone knocked over the stand of the fake wands and a few people dropped their wands aswell so that was fun" People thought of it as a surprise that she decided to work in the second store that the Weasley twins opened over at hogsmead, but after the war and after she finished school, Hermione put all her work into making rights for house Elfs and werewolf, both respectfully called the Dobby Foundation along with the Lupin Foundation. and when she got them set, she didn't know what she wanted to do, She thought about going to work for the ministry of magic but decided she had seen enough of the war and she need to bring light into people's life, so she accepted the job that Fred and George offered her and decided her time was better off making people happy.

Hermione goes to the closet pulling out a red dress that skirt flared out and the top was in halter fashion with a low-cut on the back, Hermione quickly changes, her back to Draco but she feels him come up behind her, zipping the side of the dress up and trailing his hand on the smooth skin of her arm placing a kiss on her shoulder, Hermione sigh's and smiles

"As much as I would like to continued, we already have guests, we should head back out" Hermione looks to Draco kissing his cheek, as she slips on her low heals and running her fingers through her still slightly bushy hair. "Hurry up and get dressed, people will be here soon" Draco nodded watching as Hermione smiles beautifully, he watches her leaves the room and sigh's patting his pocket hopping that some of Hermione's Gryffindor courage has rubbed off on him for at least tonight.

Molly had come over and taken over the kitchen, complimenting the cupcakes that the boys did making the lads blush.

and soon enough more people had arrived and soon enough the party was in full swing, People eating and complimenting the place and each others looks, asking about days and place their secret santa gifts under the tree for later.

Hermione and Draco were talking to Eric and Daphne who had run late and apologized,

"It's okay, Actually Daphne I wanted to know if you guys knew this one Slytherin girl, She would have been somewhere between your guys years, I believe her name was Rosalie..? no Becky?"

"Yeah, I think I know her, long dark hair, awesome bangs, brown eyes?" Daphne tried to recall

"Yes I believe so, do you know if she's coming?"

"I don't think so why?" Eric asked

"Fred, mentioned that he was seeing someone and I weaseled the rest out of George"

"Are you prying again?" Draco asked his girlfriend smirking

"Not Prying just, making sure this girl is good for him"Hermione defended, causing the three to chuckle.

"Alright, I'm going to grab some wine" Draco tells Hermione

"Grab me one please?" Hermione asked, Draco nodded turning to the other couple

"Would you guys like one?" Daphne and Eric shared a look, blushing and shaking their heads, causing Hermione and Draco rise their eyebrows.

"Okay what was that? You've been weird all day, whats going on?" Hermione asked the couple, hands on her hips, The couple shared a look, nodding with big smiles, they ushered the pair closer to tell them..

"We're pregnant!" They said in an exited whisper, Hermione's jaw drops and Draco eyes brows shot up, neither expecting that, after a shock second Hermione jumps into her friends arms as Draco shakes Eric's hand say congrats to the beautiful couple, Hermione hugs Eric next, and Daphne pulls draco into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! who else knows?" Hermione asked

"Just you guys" Daphne smiled, Hermione eyes widen and she pulls her into another hug saying thank you, pulling Daphne to sit down and talk on the couch.

"congrats, Eric, you and Daphne will be amazing parent's" Draco nodded to the man

"Thanks Draco, We're sure gonna try" Eric smiled as they watch their girlfriends talk excitedly on the couch.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but have you guys thought of marriage?" Draco asked feeling his pocket once more.

"We have, she wants to wait a year after the birth, wants to make sure we're getting married for the right reasons." Eric explained, Draco nodded

"Like love"

Draco steps on a stool tapping his wine glass drawing attention to himself.

"Thank you for coming everyone, Hermione and I worked really hard putting this together, okay Hermione worked hard" That got some chuckles from the room

"As most of you know, Hermione and I haven't always gotten along"

_"you can say that again_" hollered one of the Weasleys.

"But what you all don't know is that, even through our school years, me and Hermione got along, She would be hanging with Daphne and Daphne would ask me to join so we got along but only if we had a friend between us keeping the peace, but there were these amazing moments when it was just us, that we had to keep secret, My father worked closely with Voldemort and I was expected to as well." He finally caught Hermione's eyes, they held confusion, love and slight tears, from being reminded of their memories, or his past he wasn't sure.

"But all of you know the moment where I realized how much I loved her, you were there three years ago at the battle, when my father called me over to the dark lord side, and I didn't want to go over, but I had felt I didn't have a choice, that I wouldn't have nowhere to go, no one on my side if I had stayed, so I had started to walk over" He looks to her once more, he knew she was confused about why he was telling this story, her hand on her heart.

"But before I could reach, I felt someone grab my hand and whip me around, she said 'No' I tried to tell her I had to I remember not even fulling being able to get her name out before she cuts me off 'Draco, no you don't belong over there' and I asked her how she knew, and she smiled at me and simply said that I had called her by her name, for the first time,right there. She smiled at me and said come home, and I let her led me ignoring my parents pleads and she led me back to Hogwarts, my home, where my true family was." Draco see's that a few tears had left Her eyes,

"You're all probably wondering why I'm sharing this with you, and it's isn't because that's the moment I realized I loved her, that was awhile before that, but that was the moment I realized I never wanted to be without her" Draco smiles stopping down from the stool, pulling the small case out of his pocket and walking towards her, people moved out of his way so he was standing in front of her as he slowly get on one knee

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione smiles, wiping a tear from her check, as she nods and chokes out a

"Yes, Yes I'll marry you" The room cheered as Draco placed a ring had bought months ago, after he realized he didn't want his family's ring, They deserved a new ring for the new amazing world they live in, a new ring for the new family they will be starting.

Everyone Is seated as they are about to pass out the presents from their secret Santa's. With a wave of her wand and a spell Mrs Wealsey sent everyone's present to them, causing Draco to frown when his didn't jump on his lap, that was until Mrs Wealsey herself walked up to him, Handing him the package, herself

"When I got you, I had to say I wasn't sure what to get you, but I realized that it was something you should have gotten a while ago and well I hope you like it" Molly says backing up so everyone could see as Draco curiosity tears open the wrapping, once open Draco holds up his gift, tears welled up in his eyes as he stares at it, before jumping up and grabbing Molly in a hug and that's the first time he remembers _him _hugging someone besides Hermione, He feels her hug him back in one of her bone-crushing-loved-fill hugs, as he whispers thank you before pulling away and slipping on the green sweater with the Sliver letter 'D' in the middle, smiling at it as he takes his place next to Hermione as they watch people open their presents.

Draco and Hermione laid in bed that night, Hermione awake as Draco sleeps snoring softly beside her his arm drapped over her waist, The dark mark he was forced to get marking his pale skin, Hermione looks to her own arm where the words 'Mudblood' were covered in, She remembers how Draco will kiss her arm once, if not twice a day, saying that she was beautiful. Hermione gently kisses his arm, where the dark mark is as she feels his arm tighten around her, bring her back to his chest, snuggling into her hair, Hermione smiles as she turns so she's holding him, Holding her fiancé close to her as she drifts off to sleep, excited to wake to a new morning with her handsome fiancé by her side.


End file.
